kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
2019: Eternal Party
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Movie War Mega Max arc. It also features the debut of the Another World counterpart of Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal), portrayed by Mitsuru Matsuoka, the reveal of Another Drive's true identity, the final appearance of Heure, and an appearance of the Another World counterpart of White Woz. Synopsis Ora was the one who transformed into Another Drive?! Sougo and Geiz both disagree over whether or not they should trust the Time Jackers in front of a very confused Heure. Geiz is also starting to question whether it was right to remain in this era. But Swartz's plans continue, as he abducts Sougo's classmate Kowada and takes him to another world! And then the most feared Rider that Swartz summons is revealed to be none other than Kamen Rider Eternal! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * & : * : * : * , , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Gamer: *Game Tournament Staff: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Aqua: *Kamen Rider Eternal: *Another Decade: *Another Drive: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Drive Type Speed (From Drive Episode 3) Drive summoned Zi-O 45.png|Drive Type Speed being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Anotherwatches *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Another Decade:' **Eternal Blue Flare, Woz Katsumi summoned.png|Katsumi Daido being summoned White Woz summoned.png|White Woz being summoned Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Eternal ***Eternal **'Forms:' ***Eternal Blue Flare Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches and Gaia Memories:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Eternal **Ridewatches: Drive, GeizRevive (Shippu) **Gaia Memories: T2 Eternal *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *As an arc featuring Another Drive, the return of Mitsuru Matsuoka also alludes to the fact that he is the vocal performer of Drive's theme song, SURPRISE-DRIVE. **Interestingly, Mitsuru become the second returning actor for the Kamen Rider series from W Forever together after Minase Yashiro. However, Minase potrayed a different character in episode 7 *This is (so far) the only time where a trinket other than Ridewatches is featured on closing screen. *Behind the scenes, So Okuno and Masahiro Inoue actually played a match of Tekken 7 during the filming of the episode.https://twitter.com/okuno_so_/status/1155288725787561984 External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：エターナル・パーティ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：エターナル・パーティ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode